Vacío
by ketsunoana
Summary: Las paletas habían sido remplazadas por cigarros, los caramelos por pastillas para dormir y su sonrisa se había convertido en una mueca de dolor. Le habían robado su inocencia, y su corazón estaba tan hueco que pensó que jamás podría volver a amar...Hasta que lo conoció/Me tomó entre sus brazos sin decir una palabra,y por primera vez sentí que nada me faltaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Los**** monstruos son reales y los fantasmas también.**

**Viven dentro nuestro, y a veces, ellos ganan.**

–**Stephen King**

Su cara aun parecía la de una niña, con los rasgos algo toscos y la forma redondeada, pero sus ojos vacíos y sin vida la hacían ver aun mayor de lo que era.

Encendió un cigarro y cerró los ojos mientras exhalaba el humo, recordando las veces que jugaba a ser grande. Que estúpida había sido al querer crecer tan rápido, sin saber que al hacerlo, su inocencia y alegría se irían para jamás regresar.

Las paletas habían sido remplazadas por cigarros, los caramelos por pastillas para dormir y su sonrisa se había convertido en una mueca de dolor.

En vez de jugar con muñecas, jugaba con corazones, porque el suyo estaba tan hueco que hacía tiempo había dejado de doler, y lo único que podía sentir era un profundo vacío que estaba segura que nada podría llenar.

–Sakura, ¿Estas bien?–

Llamó su hermana desde el otro lado de la puerta, y se dio cuenta de que su cigarro se había terminado, y el dolor en su garganta le indicaba que otra vez se había puesto a llorar y a gritar como una loca.

Se limpió las lagrimas antes de abrirle la puerta a su hermana Karin, quien sonreía tomada del brazo de su novio

–Si, estoy bien… ¡Sasori! ¿A que se debe la visita?–

A pesar de que odiaba al pelirrojo con toda su alma, tuvo que poner su mejor sonrisa y hacer como que nada pasaba. Ese era su trabajo, tragarse sus sentimientos para no incomodar a su familia.

–Tu hermana y yo vamos a casarnos, ¿No es genial? Quise que fueras la primera en saber–

Aquella noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, y tuvo que luchar para no ponerse a llorar y a gritarle a Sasori que era un cabrón por hacerle eso, pero como siempre, se quedó callada.

–Me lo dio anoche, y no puedo esperar para mostrárselo a todos–

Karin se veía mas feliz que nunca, y ¿Quién era ella para destrozar esa felicidad? Sólo había sido la hermanita ingenua que se enamoró de su cuñado.

–¡Que gusto!–

Tomó la mano de la pelirroja y dio un saltito mientras veía la joya y se aguantaba las inmensas ganas de llorar que sentía en ese momento

–Tengo que cambiarme para bajar a la fiesta, pero en unos minutos estoy con ustedes–

Se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta, y recargándose en la superficie de madera recordó aquello que quería olvidar mas que nada:

**.**

**.**

_**La mansión Haruno estaba aparentemente sola, a excepción de una pareja dentro de la habitación de la mas pequeña**_

–_**Te amo–**_

_**Le había dicho Sasori aquella tarde, haciéndola sentir en el mismísimo cielo; Esto, hasta que recordó que él le pertenecía a su hermana, y lo mas que podía esperar de él eran unos cuantos besos a escondidas**_

–_**Si me amas, ¿Por qué no dejas a mi hermana?–**_

_**Había dicho la pelirrosa, arrepintiéndose en el instante en que esas palabras salieron de su boca**_

–_**Tu sabes que no puedo, mi Cerezo. Te conocí demasiado tarde, pero te prometo que cuando seas mayor de edad, voy a dejar todo por ti, y nos vamos a ir a donde tu quieras, lejos de todos–**_

_**Aquella idea de los amantes fugitivos le pareció encantadora, y se imaginó huyendo del mundo entero con él al estilo Bonnie y Clyde.**_

–_**¿Enserio lo prometes?–**_

–_**Te lo juro, pero antes…–**_

_**Sintió los labios de Sasori sobre los suyos, en un beso bastante diferente a los que normalmente se daban, y cuando sus manos subieron por las piernas de ella sin permiso, lo alejó**_

–_**N-no creo que esto este bien. Karin salió hace mucho tiempo, y esta a punto de regresar–**_

–_**Lo sabía. Todo eso de que me amabas eran mentiras–**_

–_**¡No! Quiero hacerlo, pero no estoy lista–**_

–_**Karin lo estuvo a tu edad, pensándolo bien, debería quedarme mejor con ella–**_

_**La pelirrosa lo tomó del brazo, impidiendo que se levantara**_

–_**Esta bien, pero tienes que prometer que algún día estaremos juntos–**_

_**Él sonrió, y la acostó en la cama**_

–_**Te lo juro. No sabes cuanto te amo–**_

_**A cambio de esa promesa vacía que jamás iba a cumplir, ella le entregó todo aquella tarde de verano, sin saber que estaba cometiendo el error que le destrozaría la vida **_

**.**

**.**

–Sakura, ¿Estas lista ya? Los invitados te están esperando–

La voz de su madre la sacó de aquel recuerdo, y rodó los ojos

–No tengo ganas de salir ahora, ¿Por qué no lo convierten en una fiesta de compromiso? Estoy segura de que a esa gente le interesará mucho mas que despedirse de mi–

Después de lo que le parecieron horas de un discurso de su madre sobre la puntualidad y el respeto, decidió cambiarse y bajar un rato a fingir que las visitas le caían bien.

Saludó a varias personas que jamás en su vida había conocido, y aunque toda la gente parecía sincera cuando le deseaba lo mejor en aquella nueva etapa, ella se sentía igual de sola que siempre.

Sus amigos la habían abandonado, y sinceramente no le importaba para nada a su familia. De pronto la casa se sintió fría y vacía, a pesar de que las vecinas chismosas y las amigas de su madre y hermana estaban ahí, encima de ella.

Sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero se mordió el labio inferior y guardó sus lagrimas para cuando nadie la viera, como siempre.

–¡Es bellísmo, Karin!–

Gritó Tayuya, una de las amigas de su hermana, con voz chillona. Las demás respaldaron la opinión de la primera con agudos grititos.

Dejó de ser el centro de atención, y eso le gustó bastante.

Como era de esperarse, después de tan solo diez minutos, su despedida se convirtió en una fiesta para celebrar el compromiso de su hermana, y cuando decidió que nadie la extrañaría, fue de regreso a su habitación, borrando aquella sonrisa que siempre mostraba frente a la gente

–Felicidades, graduada–

Sintió el aliento de Sasori en la nuca, y apretó los puños para no golpearlo ahí mismo

–Lo mismo digo, eres el pendejo mas suertudo que conozco por tener una mujer como mi hermana–

–Aunque no es mi Haruno favorita, al menos no en la cama–

Aquella frase la hizo repudiarlo aun mas, si era posible

–Eres un cerdo Sasori, un maldito cerdo traidor–

–Lo dice la que se acostó con el novio de su hermana. No tienes vergüenza–

–Yo no quería hacerlo, tu me…–

El pelirrojo la empujó contra la pared, y en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron, Sakura le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna

–¡Perra!–

La muchacha lo tomó del cabello, y le estrelló la cabeza contra la dura pared, haciéndolo gemir de dolor. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, haciéndola sentir mas viva que nunca. Eso de golpear al pelirrojo le gustaba bastante.

–Ya no soy una niña, y ya no te tengo miedo–

En ese momento, al ver lo asustado que se encontraba el pelirrojo, se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Después de tres años de vivir una pesadilla por culpa de él, el miedo había sido reemplazado por un inmenso odio

Le dio un ultimo puñetazo en el estomago, antes de correr a su habitación y encerrarse, sabiendo que nadie se percataría de que ella no estaba en la fiesta.

En esa casa ella nunca había valido nada.

Vio por el ventanal hacia la calle vacía, imaginando que los amigos que solía tener la esperaban afuera. Seguramente estarían en el café de siempre, olvidándose de ella poco a poco.

Sacó la información de su compañera de departamento, Ino Yamanaka, una rubia de ojos azules. Pensó que se veía bastante hueca y tonta, pero intentaría llevarse bien con ella. Sería bonito tener una amiga, para variar.

Comenzó a hacer sus maletas, imaginándose la vida que le esperaba en la gran ciudad de Tokio, lejos de aquella mierda de pueblo, y la basura que eran las personas en él.

Soñando que en aquel lugar encontraría la forma de deshacerse de aquellos fantasmas, errores y miedos que la perseguían, y al fin volver a ser feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

–Teme…–

Escuché la voz de Naruto, en mi oído, y me puse la almohada en la cabeza, ¿Qué demonios quería a esas horas de la madrugada?

–Baka… Bakasuke…–

Comenzó a moverme de un lado a otro, hasta que ya no aguanté mas y solté un puñetazo al aire

–¡¿Qué chingados quieres, Naruto? Son como las seis de la mañana!–

El rubio gritó incoherencias mientras se cubría la nariz con las manos

–Aprende a hablar, y luego me vienes a joder–

Me fijé que llevaba el uniforme de la universidad, y recordé que era lunes, el primer día de clases

–Teme, hoy es el primer-

Me levanté de la cama y busqué el uniforme por todos lados, maldiciendo al que se le ocurrió que fuéramos la única universidad que lo llevaba. Me di un baño rápido con agua fría para disimular un poco el cansancio que había acumulado esos dos meses de vacaciones y me puse el molesto pantalón azul marino y la camisa de botones con el escudo, además de mi corbata.

Bajé a desayunar el asqueroso ramen que le había sobrado a Naruto de la cena en Ichiraku, ya que con mis nulas habilidades culinarias y el sueño que tenía, seguramente iba a quemar la casa.

Al terminar me levanté, y dejé el plato y el vaso de jugo de naranja a medio tomar en el fregadero

–¿Tienes todo listo?–

Asintió y yo tomé las llaves, cerrando el departamento al salir.

Unos cinco minutos después llegamos al lugar, con Naruto aferrándose al asiento de piel como si su vida dependiera de ello.

–Vas a raspar la piel, imbécil–

-¡Y tu casi nos matas, cabrón!–

Lo dejé hablando solo y me bajé. Se notaba que jamás había tenido un buen auto.

Revisé mi horario y me fui a sacar mis libros para la primera materia: Derecho Penal, con un tal Kakashi.

–Escuché que eres amiga de Sasuke–

Volteé a ver a un grupo de chicas alrededor de una fastidiada Ino, y me llamó la atención una de cabello rosa a su lado, que no parecía demasiado interesada en el tema. Seguramente era su nueva compañera de departamento, de la que tanto me había hablado.

–¿No crees que puedas presentármelo? Todas sabemos que no tienes oportunidad con él, así que ¿por que no te haces a un lado? Digo, no tienes ni una gracia–

Estaba a punto de ir a defender a Ino, pero una voz suave lo hizo antes que yo

–Si ella quisiera podría tenerlo en cualquier momento, a diferencia de ustedes, así que dejen de dar lástima y mejor váyanse a estudiar, que les hace falta, bola de huecas–

–¿Quién te invitó a ti, cabeza de chicle?–

La aludida tomó un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos y miró al piso

–Déjenla en paz, ¿No? Ella no tiene la culpa de que no tengan ni un gramo de materia gris en ese enorme cráneo–

–Sasuke-kun…–

Dijo una de ellas, viendo hacia el piso. La otra sólo vio a Sakura con odio

–Ya se lo que pasa aquí. La estas defendiendo porque es tu nueva novia, ¿No?– Rodé los ojos, y le di la espalda a todo el grupo para continuar caminando –Después de todo, se parece bastante a **ella**. Espero que al menos no te salga tan zorra como Ta…–

Me di la vuelta, y casi sin darme cuenta la tomé del brazo, y al jalarla hacia mi apreté su cara con mis manos. La sonrisa de superioridad se borró, y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos

–¡No vuelvas a hablar de ella!–

En cuanto la solté salió corriendo, y todas las miradas estaban centradas en mi, incluidos Ino, Naruto, y la nueva.

–¡¿Qué mierda me ven?!–

No me molesté en levantar mis cosas, y me dirigí al salón para llegar antes que todos, y poder aclarar mi mente en paz, y al menos despejarla un poco de todos los recuerdos que yacían flotando en mi cabeza, casi burlándose de mi.

**.**

**.**

_**Su cabello estaba extendido sobre el piso de cemento, con los rebeldes mechones rosados apuntando en diferentes direcciones, haciéndola lucir como los dibujos del sol que hacía en primaria. Esa imagen le sentaba bien, porque desde el momento en que supe su nombre, se había vuelto el centro de mi universo.**_

**_–Tienes suerte, no suelo subir chicos aquí. Considérate especial–_**

**_Sonreí, embobado, pensando en todo lo que significaba estar en la azotea de la universidad con alguien como ella. Ese era el sueño de cualquier chico de dieciséis años._**

**_–Te ves tan guapo cuando te sonrojas...–_**

**_Colocó sus manos en ambos lados de mi cabeza, y se acercó tanto que nuestras narices casi chocaron. Deseé que Naruto, Shikamaru y Sai estuvieran ahí, porque de otro modo no me lo creerían. _**

**_Sentí sus labios suaves moverse sobre los míos, y correspondí como pude, intentando no parecer tan inexperto. _**

**_Cuando nos separamos, me sonrió con la luna y un par de luces de la calle iluminándole la cara, y sentí una especie de calor dentro de mi. _**

**_Quería a Tayuya, mucho mas de lo que me hubiera gustado admitir._**

**.**

**.**

–¿Estas bien?–

Naruto me entregó mis libros y se sentó a mi lado. El labio inferior le sangraba, y sus nudillos se veían lastimados

–No es nada, ¿Qué te pasó a ti?–

Se pasó el pulgar por la herida, limpiando la sangre con una sonrisa adolorida

–No es nada, y no intentes cambiar de tema. Podemos hablar después de clases, si quieres–

–No hay nada de que hablar, ¿Si? Deja de preocuparte por mi, y mejor preocúpate por pasar este semestre con una calificación decente para variar–

El maestro entró, y comenzó la clases presentándose como Kakashi Hatake. Pidió que todos le diéramos nuestro nombre y nos organizó en equipos para nuestro primer trabajo, que entregaríamos en dos semanas. Era el típico maestro desinteresado que le pondría buena calificación a los que le cayeran bien.

Las demás clases pasaron volando, y para el receso de una hora y media Naruto se había olvidado por completo del incidente anterior

–Sasuke, necesito ir a buscar a Hinata-chan, ¿Vienes conmigo?–

–Paso. No tengo ganas de comer con todos hoy–

El rubio rio como loco, ganándose las miradas de la gente

–¿Es porque quieres pasar tiempo a solas con tus "admiradoras"? Eres todo un galanazo teme, ¡si supieran que tu primer beso fue conmigo!–

Rodé los ojos, y recordé aquel incidente que nos ganó el titulo de "la primera pareja" de primaria

–Lárgate ya con Hinata, dobe, ella es la única que te soporta–

El rubio se alejó riendo, y de verdad lo envidié. Siempre estaba tan alegre, a pesar de las circunstancias.

Sin importar cuanto lo intentara, yo jamás podría ser tan feliz, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

–Sasuke-kun–

Me volteé para encontrarme con una chica alta y delgada, de cabello azul decorado por una flor que parecía ser de papel

–¿Te conozco?–

Se sonrojó, y volteó la mirada hacia el piso

–N-no, pero me preguntaba si… podríamos comer juntos–

–Estoy muy ocupado ahora– Le mostré un libro que parecía bastante difícil –No me gusta que me molesten cuando estudio–

Aquella era la peor excusa que alguna vez había puesto, ya que ese era el primer día de clases, pero pareció entender la indirecta

–Oh, lo siento entonces–

Se alejó con tristeza, y yo continué mi camino hacia la azotea de la escuela, donde estaba seguro de que nadie me molestaría, ya que yo era el único estudiante que poseía la llave.

Volteé a ver la espalda de aquella chica, y apreté los puños al recordarla a **ella**.

Cerré los ojos unos segundos, y después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire continué caminando.

Abrí la pequeña puerta de metal, y respiré el fresco aire de la mañana antes de sentarme en el suelo y comenzar a escuchar música.

Con el rabillo del ojo creí ver una sombra pasar por el cuarto donde se guardaban los utensilios de limpieza, y me levanté enseguida al ver unos largos mechones de cabello rosa perderse detrás de la pared frente a mi

–¿Eres tu?–

Corrí hacia la pequeña habitación y la encontré completamente vacía. La había imaginado de nuevo, como cada primer día de clases que me encerraba en aquella azotea. Los recuerdos de esa noche con ella era lo único que me había quedado.

**Pareces una niña **Me regañé mentalmente **No seas llorón, por el amor de Dios.**

–Lamento decepcionarte, pero estamos solos aquí arriba–

La voz me hizo saltar, y al darme la vuelta me encontré con un par de ojos verdes que había visto en la mañana

–¿Cómo entraste aquí? Sólo yo tengo la llave–

Me mostró una llavecita de metal

–Ino me ayudó a robársela a conserje... No me vas a empujar contra alguna pared, ¿Verdad?–

Rodé los ojos, y ella se rió demasiado alto para mi gusto

–¿Por qué no te vas con ella y me dejas en paz? Ya viste lo que les hago a mis "admiradoras"–

Me miró con una ceja alzada y cara de diversión

–Ino tenía razón; tienes el ego por las nubes... No te preocupes, no vengo a proponerte matrimonio, sólo quiero estar sola, y este me pareció el mejor lugar–

–De acuerdo; Haz lo que quieras, pero por favor no me molestes–

Asintió, y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros de un pequeño bolsillo en su falda, y la imagen de niña tierna y bien portada que tenía de ella se fue flotando con el humo.

No hizo ninguna pregunta acerca de lo que había pasado en la mañana, y así me gustaba

–Es bonito este lugar, ¿No?–

Hizo un par de donas con el humo, y pasó su dedo a través de ellas para entretenerse, como una niña pequeña

–Si, y bastante calmado por lo general, así que apreciaría si te quedas callada–

Sólo asintió, y miró hacia abajo mientras tiraba la ceniza

–Hey, ¿Me das un cigarro?–

Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre mi y me sonrió burlona

–Pareces un niño bastante cuidado, ¿Seguro que tu mami no se enoja?–

–Esta por lo menos tres metros bajo tierra. No se enterará–

La sonrisa desapareció, y me miró con lo que mas odiaba, lástima

–Lo siento mucho…–

–Esta bien…–

Claro que no estaba bien. En condiciones normales jamás hubiera hablado de ella, pero algo en esta chica me decía que podía confiar en ella, que éramos iguales.

El encendedor me dio en la frente, seguido por el cigarro, que encendí rápidamente y me paré a su lado. La vi con cuidado, revisando cada detalle. Tenía la cara de una muñeca, pálida y con enormes ojos y labios rosados. Era delgada y pequeña, lo que la hacía ver hasta frágil. No pude explicarme de donde había salido el coraje para defender a nuestra amiga rubia

–¿Por qué defendiste a Ino?–

–No tenía por que no hacerlo. Es una buena persona, y me molesta que las lagartonas esas usen algo tan delicado como el amor para molestarla–

–¿El amor?–

Recordé la pelea, y me reí con ganas

–No es lo que piensas, Sakura. Dejé de gustarle a Ino en secundaria, y uno de mis amigos es su novio–

Se sonrojó

–Habló tan bien de ti, y me dijo tantas cosas…–

–Para eso son los amigos, ¿No?–

–Supongo que si…–

–¿Supones? Vamos, no me digas que no has tenido buenos amigos–

Bajó la vista, y negó con la cabeza

–Se deshicieron de mi en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron, y alejé a los que me querían de verdad. Supongo que fue mi culpa quedarme sola–

Me dio la espalda y se llevó las manos a la cara para evitar llorar

–Tienes suerte de tener amigos como Ino y Naruto. Ella habla demasiado, y él tiene cara de ser demasiado hiperactivo y molesto, pero al ver lo que pasó en la mañana después de que saliste corriendo, me quedó claro que los dos te aman, y seguramente el resto de tus amigos también–

Se limpió las lagrimas, y la radiante sonrisa falsa regresó. Quería decirle que no necesitaba actuar conmigo, pero decidí que lo dejaría para después

–¿Qué pasó?–

–Un par de tipos empezaron a decir cosas sobre ti, y Naruto cometió la imprudencia de contestarles algo sobre sus madres, y luego comenzó a soltar golpes como si tuviera un ataque de epilepsia. Por suerte Ino y yo somos bastante fuertes, y pudimos controlarlos antes de que las cosas empeoraran–

–Ya se que cualquiera de ellos, en especial Naruto, haría lo que fuera por mi, pero cuando estoy con ellos no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. A pesar de tenerlos conmigo…–

–Te sientes tan solo que duele–

Me fijé bien en sus ojos, y fue como ver los míos. Estaban completamente vacíos y sin rastro alguno de alegría.

–Yo cometí el mismo error que tu, Sasuke, me enamoré de una persona que no lo merecía y terminé lastimada, pero en vez de apoyarme en la gente me encerré en mi propio mundo, alejando a todos los que querían ayudarme. Con el tiempo hasta los amigos como Naruto se fueron, y lejos de sentirme mejor, me sentí mas sola, al punto de no soportar vivir en ese pueblo. Ino me dijo que eres un buen muchacho, y por eso no quiero que pases lo mismo que yo, así que intenta confiar en ellos un poco mas… Quiero que entiendas que ellos siempre van a estar contigo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde–

–Si de verdad te pasó todo eso, ¿Por qué sonríes como si nada te hubiera pasado? Debes sentir que te quieres morir todos los días, y aun así le sonríes al mundo, ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo tan fácilmente?–

–Digamos que estoy practicando para el día que pueda sonreír de verdad, y estoy segura de que ese día esta cada vez mas cerca.–

Ino me había contado algo sobre su familia, y por lo poco que sabía pude imaginar que su situación era tan mala como la mía, ¿Cómo podía tener una idea tan falsa, tan distante de la realidad?

–No se cómo se llame ella, pero puedes estar seguro de que no te merecía, y tu tampoco te mereces una vida de sufrimiento por su culpa, así que… ¿Por qué no intentas tu también ser feliz? Podríamos hacerlo juntos–

Me dio la mano y su sonrisa llegó hasta sus ojos esta vez, haciéndolos brillar y llenarse de vida. Yo quería sentirme así de nuevo.

–Es una idea tonta e irreal, pero supongo que es mejor que nada–

La tomé justo cuando el timbre sonó, y bajamos juntos hasta el pasillo principal, donde encontramos a los demás viéndonos con unas ridículas sonrisas

–¿Por eso no quisiste comer con nosotros? Te la tenías bastante bien escondida, Uchiha–

Habló Shikamaru

–¿P-por que n-no nos la presentas?–

Sugirió Hinata

–Ella es…– Recordé que jamás me dijo su nombre –bastante lista, puede hacerlo sola–

–Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Soy compañera de departamento de Ino–

Los demás le dijeron sus nombres, y acordaron juntarse el viernes en el departamento de Ino. Después todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, recordando que las clases habían comenzado. Todos menos Naruto, que por desgracia compartía todas las clases conmigo.

–Ahora que todos se fueron puedes decirme con confianza que se traen ustedes dos. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que te veo con esa sonrisa idiota en la cara–

–¿Que esperabas? La ultima vez que traté mal a una de las amigas de Ino, estuve cojeando por una semana–

–No te creo nada–

–¿Desde cuando me ha importado?–

Me dio la razón con un gesto, y caminamos hacia nuestro salón juntos.

"**sin importar qué, ellos siempre van a estar contigo"**

Recordé la frase de Sakura, y al ver que no había nadie mas en el pasillo puse un brazo sobre sus hombros en forma de agradecimiento por haberme aguantado tantos años

–Eh, teme, no te me pongas raro solo porque no hay gente. Eso del beso fue un error, y nada mas, ¿Qué va a decir Sakura cuando se entere, eh?–

–Cállate, Usuratonkachi–

Los dos reímos, y antes de entrar vi la espalda de Sakura a lo lejos, con el cabello largo meciéndose de un lado a otro mientras corría. Apenas la había conocido por poco menos de una hora, pero si sabía algo de ella, era que merecía ser la persona mas feliz del mundo.

Aquel día me hice una promesa: Volvería a ser feliz a como diera lugar, y le regresaría el brillo a los ojos de aquella chica de cabello rosado.


	3. Chapter 3

La música del pequeño reproductor de Ino sonaba por todo el departamento, y ya todos los presentes se habían dado cuenta de que no era tanto para crear ambiente, sino para disfrazar un poco los sonidos que salían de la habitación de la pareja con algunas cervezas de mas. En aquel mes que la Haruno había vivido con ella, la imagen del Sai serio y timido se había desvanecido por completo, haciendo que se sonrojara con solo verlos juntos. Dichosos ellos…

–¡Sakura-chan, traeme otro plato!–

La pelirrosa sonrió encantada, llevándole otro plato de ramen instantáneo al rubio. Había hecho una apuesta con Temari, y estaban a punto de llegar a los diez platos que le garantizarían veinte dólares.

Al otro lado de la habitación Sasuke le dio un trago mas a su segunda cerveza, discimulando a la perfección que la pelirrosa tenía toda su atención. Parecía danzar con pasos torpes –gracias al alcohol que tomaba– por el salón, poniendo el gran plato hondo frente a Naruto, y sonriendole a un embobado Gaara, ajena al efecto que causaba en el pelirrojo, y en el dueño del par de ojos negros que parecían pegados a ella por alguna especie de fuerza de la que sólo él se percataba.

_Son tan parecidas…_

Pensó mientras recordaba como solía pasearse su primer amor frente a él, casi hipnotizándolo con el movimiento de sus caderas. La única diferencia era que la Haruno lo hacía con una inocencia y torpeza que le gustaban mas de lo que se permitía admitir.

–Si la sigues viendo asi vas a comenzar a babear–

Dijo Hinata, y su suave voz fue suficiente para que Sasuke se tirara un poco de cerveza encima

–¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Ver que Naruto no se ahogue con esas cantidades industriales de ramen, por ejemplo–

Hizo como que limpiaba su pantalón, aunque sintió los ojos aperlados sobre él

–No tiene nada de malo que te guste. Es una buena chica, y tiene mi aprobación…–

Aquel comentario lo hizo repetirse las mismas preguntas que se hacía casi a diario… ¿De verdad le gustaba la molestia? ¿De verdad valía la pena volver a arriesgarse por ella? Decidió que saldría a la terraza, para que la brisa lo ayudara a pensar un poco.

–Voy a tomar algo de aire, tu también deberías hacerlo, para deshacerte de ideas tontas–

Lo siguió hasta la pequeña terraza, donde disfrutaron de la brisa, y la hermosa vista a los jardines iluminados del edificio.

–Te conozco desde que nacimos, no sirve de nada hacerte el bloque de hielo–

–Por eso deberías de pesar antes de animarme a hacer algo tan estúpido como enamorarme, ¿No lo crees? No creo que quieras volver a verme tan drogado que apenas recuerdo mi nombre–

–Esa zorra no se lo merecía–

Sasuke alzó las cejas al escuchar a Hinata, ya que casi nunca le gustaba usar ese tipo de palabras, pero sabía que, como él, la odiaba a morir.

–Tenía diecisiete años. Mamá acababa de morir, y el mundo se me había caído encima… A ninguna mujer como ella le hubiera gustado un adolescente llorón–

–Sakura es diferente. Es una buena persona, y esta igual de lastimada que tu. Tal vez si te ganas su confianza…–

Como si la hubieran invocado, la pelirrosa abrió la puerta corrediza

–Voy a ir a comprar mas cerveza. A Naruto se le ocurrió que con sólo seis alcanzaría, ¿Quieren algo?–

Hinata casi sonrió, y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice al Uchiha

–No puedes ir sola. Ya es tarde, y el alcohol comienza a afectarte. Que Sasuke te acompañe–

El aludido soltó un "¿Eh?", y fingió estar molesto. La idea de pasar tiempo a solas con Sakura le parecía tentadora, ya que de verdad quería conocerla mejor, pero le encantaba hacerse del rogar.

–Esta bien. Pasame las llaves, molestia–

La Haruno se las aventó, y luego lo siguió hasta su Beetle amarillo.

Despues de varios minutos de hablar de cosas sin importancia, como lo mucho que Sakura deseaba quedarse en Tokio, y cómo eran sus familias, el sonido de un celular los interrumpió. El nombre en la pantalla le borró la sonrisa a la pelirrosa, pero no le quedó mas remedio que contestar.

–¿Mamá? ¿Y ese milagro?–

Dijo sarcástica. Hacía mas de una semana que no se comunicaban.

–No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, hija–

–Tu nunca tienes tiempo…–

–Sólo quise tomar un descanso de la planeación de la boda de tu hermana para ver como estabas–

–¿Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por mi? Desde ahorita te digo que no voy a ir al evento, asi que puedes estar segura de que no le arruinaré su "día especial" –

–¿Acaso no puedo llamar a mi hija sólo para ver como se encuentra? Aunque no lo creas, me preocupo por ti–

–Permiteme dudarlo. Si no necesitas nada mas, tengo que irme–

–¿Cuándo te volviste tan fría? Solías ser una pequeña tan cariñosa…–

–Desde que…– Volteó a ver a Sasuke, y bajó la voz –Desde que preferiste al novio de mi hermana en vez de a tu propia hija… Así que mejor vete a seguir con los preparativos, que tus llamadas solo me molestan–

–Tienes que entender que todo lo que he hecho, fue por tu bien… Sasori tiene mucho dinero, y le garantizaría un futuro a tu hermana…–

–La ves como mercancía… no me extraña; pero debes estar ocupada vendiendo a tu propia hija, así que haz tu platica lo mas breve posible–

Sintió que el auto se detuvo, y volteó a ver al Uchiha, que llevaba tiempo viéndola. Le vio los ojos humedecidos en la tenue luz de las lámparas del estacionamiento, y supo que quería tener por lo menos unos minutos de privacidad

–Ahora regreso, ¿Quieres algo mas?–

Movió la cabeza, y rogó por que su madre no lo hubiera escuchado

–¿Quién es?–

La puerta se cerró, y al fin pudo desahogarse sin miedo a que al escucharan. La tercera cerveza comenzaba a hacer efecto, y dejó de tenerle miedo a su madre

–Eso no te importa… y para tu información, eso que hiciste sólo fue por tu bien y el de Karin. Vaya mierda de madre que tengo–

–Tienes suerte de que no le dijera a tu padre y hermana la clase de puta que tienen en la familia, ¿Qué dirían si su pequeña niña hubiera tenido que abortar un bastardo de su propio cuñado?–

El recuerdo de aquella noche se sintió como la bofetada que había recibido, y dejó de importarle que Sasuke pudiera encontrarla llorando al regresar.

**.**

**.**

–**¿De quien es el bastardo?–**

**Murmuró Mebuki, sobándose las sienes con movimientos circulares. Estaba furiosa con su hija, pero no podía demostrárselo, ya que si gritaba, Karin y su marido se darían cuenta**

–**Es alguien que conoces… muy bien…–**

**Dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz, mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo**

–**No tanto como tu lo conociste, pequeña zorra… ¿A quien tendremos que cobrarle por deshacernos de esa cosa?–**

**Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, y abrazó su vientre aun plano. ¿Deshacerse de esa… cosa? ¿De su hijo?**

–**S-Sasori…–**

**Vio como la cara de su madre pasó de decepción a furia y asco en un segundo, y sintió los golpes venir, uno tras otro, mientras le gritaba cosas horribles. A decir verdad, el dolor físico no se comparaba con lo que sentía por dentro. **

–**¡¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? Eres una maldita desgracia para la familia Haruno!–**

**Como pudo tomó las manos de su madre, y logró que dejara de gritar**

–**Te juro que no fue mi culpa… Sasori… me obligó…–**

**De sólo recordar la escena que se había callado por poco mas de un mes, sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar**

–**¿Qué dijiste?–**

**Bajó la mirada, aterrorizada de ver aquellos ojos que la juzgaban **

–**Sasori… me… violó–**

–**Esta, escúchame bien– le dio un par de manotazos en la barbilla para que la viera a los ojos –Esta es la ultima vez que dices eso en voz alta, ¿Entendido? Tu hermana no puede enterarse de esto, porque para Sasori, igual que para mi, fuiste sólo un error. Él se va a casar con Karin, y tu… tu vas a cerrar la boca–**

**Casi sonrió al ver las dos rallas en la prueba, y usó el ultimo recurso que le quedaba, intentando que esta vez, no solo la hermana bonita tuviera un final feliz**

–**¿Y el bebé? No puedes evitar que empiece a notarse–**

–**Eso es muy fácil– Tomó la prueba, y la arrojó a la enorme chimenea a su lado –Nos deshacemos de él antes de que alguien se de cuenta.– **

**.**

**.**

–¡¿Suerte? ¿Suerte de perder a mi hijo? Tu y toda tu asquerosa familia pueden irse mucho a la mierda!–

Colgó, y aventó el teléfono hacia un rincón oscuro del carro. Se recargó en la ventana, y comenzó a llorar como hacía tiempo no había hecho. Todo eso que llevaba embotellado al fin salió en forma de gotas cristalinas que recorrían sus mejillas.

Extrañaba a la Karin cariñosa que solía leerle hasta dormir, a su papá haciendo chistes tan malos que daban risa, y también extrañaba a ese pequeño que había imaginado cientos de veces, pero que jamas tuvo la oportunidad de ver, o de sentir sus manitas alrededor de uno de sus dedos, gracias a su propia abuela.

Golpeó el asiento hasta que las manos le dolieron, y le importó poco cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta, y se sentó a su lado sin hacer sonido alguno. No estaba acostumbrado a consolar gente, pero al verla algo borracha supuso que no recordaría nada a la mañana siguiente, y además sintió un enorme deseo de protegerla, aunque fuera de su propia madre.

–¿Estas… bien?– Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, y ella negó con la cabeza –Puedes contarme…–

Ella se estiró para abrazarlo, y se quedó quieto mientras las lágrimas mojaban su hombro, intentando decir algo que mejorara las cosas, o que la hiciera sonreír como había hecho en la azotea.

–¡La odio!–

Dijo al fin, y esta vez, él correspondió el abrazo

–No digas eso… estas borracha, Sakura. No digas cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte–

–Esa mujer es el demonio mismo Sasuke–

–Es tu mamá, y tienes que…

–Mi vida entera esta vacía gracias a ella. Dejé de confiar en el mundo gracias ella. Es la culpable de qe mi vida sea un asco… es la culpable de que no lo tenga a él… me lo quitó, y ahora no tengo a nadie…–

Sasuke no entendió a quien se refería, pero preguntar sólo empeoraría las cosas. Ya habría tiempo para ganarse su confianza, pero en ese momento lo necesitaba, y él quería estar ahí para ella.

–¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste de los amigos?– Ella asintió contra su hombro –Ahora soy tu amigo, y aunque creas que no tienes a nadie, me tienes a mi–

Se separaron, y él le besó la frente antes de encender el auto, y dirigirse de regreso al departamento.

–Gracias–

Sakura tomó una de sus manos, y la apretó fuerte hasta quedarse dormida.

Aquella noche, al verla profundamente dormida a su lado, con las luces del trafico iluminando su cara, la respuesta a ese par de preguntas le llegó de golpe: Sakura de verdad le gustaba, y estaba seguro de sólo verla sonreir valía cualquier riesgo.

**Pues, aquí esta un capitulo mas, espero que les haya gustado. Disculpen la tardanza, pero acabo de empezar clases, y además me fui de vacaciones, asi que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, pero la próxima semana seguro subo otro. **

**Muchcísimas gracias por sus a las que dejan reviews, de verdad me emociona muchismo leerlos y ver que les gusta el fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

El día estaba nublado, y las primeras de gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, una de ellas dando en la punta de la nariz de Sakura y distrayendola sólo unos segundos de la cara de Sasuke. Le parecía extraño que estuviera tan pensativo, y que hubiera ignorado mas de tres errores de Naruto sin recordarle que era un idiota.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y ella articuló un "¿Estas bien?" con los labios, segura de que nadie mas la vería, ya que estaban demasiado concentrados en sus planes para el cumpleaños de Hinata, que celebrarían el viernes. Él asintió, y volvió a mirar hacia la nada, mientras recordaba lo que había pasado apenas unos cuantos días atrás

**.**

**.**

**Estacionó el pequeño auto en su lugar, y tomó la bolsa de plástico que contenía papas y un six de cerveza. Notó que Sakura seguía profundamente dormida, y dudó un segundo en despertarla, ya que tenía miedo de que al abrir los ojos, estos se llenaran de lagrimas, como estaban hacía unos minutos.**

**Decidió que no había otra alternativa, asi que la movió un poco, causando que juntara las cejas entre sueños, haciendo un gracioso puchero**

–**Sakura…–**

**Murmuró mientras la movía un poco mas, intentando ser lo menos brusco posible. La pelirrosa comenzó a balbucear algo, y se alejó con un movimiento brusco de su mano. Parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla**

–**Despierta ya molestia, no puedo cargarte–**

–**Dejame… suelta… Sa-Sasori…–**

–**¡Sakura!–**

**Abrió los enormes ojos verdes, que lo miraron con sorpresa, como si esperara ver a otra persona.**

–**¿Estas bien?–**

**Se talló los ojos, y vio alrededor**

–**¿Dónde estamos?–**

–**En el estacionamiento de tu departamento–**

**Pareció calmarse, y se levanto dando pasos torpes hacia el elevador. Se detuvo a esperarlo justo en la puerta**

–**¿Pasa algo?–**

**El Uchiha Movió la cabeza y la siguió, con aquel nombre haciendo eco en su cabeza. ¿Quién era el tal Sasori?**

**.**

**.  
**

Apretó los puños al recordar que no había conseguido la respuesta, preguntándose que lo hacía tan importante para aparecer en los sueños de la Haruno, y recordando aquella sensación que no había tenido en varios años: Los celos.

–¡Entonces eso haremos, 'ttebayo!–

El grito de Naruto lo sacó de ese mar de sensaciones que no estaba muy alegre de sentir, y por primera vez volteó a verlo

–Dobe…–

Usaron lo que quedaba de su descanso para disfrutar de la lluvia tumbados en el concreto de la azotea, que habían visitado seguido desde que las clases habían comenzado.

Shikamaru volteó a ver a Sasuke, y sonrió al ver sus labios curvarse en algo que parecía una sonrisa. Hacía algunos días se habían dado cuenta de que el recuerdo de su antigua novia había comenzado a borrarse gracias a cierta pelirrosa, pero decidió que quedarse callado era lo mejor. Hubiera sido demasiado molesto recibir una golpiza de parte de Sasuke por insinuarle algo.

Sakura cerró los ojos mientras las gotas de lluvia empapaban su carísmo uniforme, al igual que su cara. Vio a Sasuke a su lado, y por alguna razón se sintió inmensamente feliz al ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, que inmediatamente le contagió.

El timbre sonó, y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, prometiendo llamarse, o verse después de clases en algun departamento.

Sasuke aventó las llaves al pequeño buró en la entrada, y se sentó a mirar televisión en su sofá favorito. Pasó bastantes canales con infomerciales, películas y series que no le llamaron la atencion para nada, y le dejó en una película de acción sobre un hombre que recuperaba a su hija secuestrada.

Mientras el hombre rompía un par de cuellos, y volaba cabezas como si de sandias se tratase, el moreno dejó de prestar atencion, concentrándose mas en la identidad del tal Sasori.

¿Acaso había sido su novio? ¿Lo quería aun, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho pasar?

Vio el teléfono a su lado, y dudó unos segundos si debía llamar a Ino y aclarar sus dudas de una vez por todas. Sus dedos descansaron en el aparato unos momentos, y decidió que simplemente no le importaba lo que pensara la rubia. Probablemente ya se había dado cuenta, o Hinata se lo había contado, asi que no tenía nada que perder.

_Beep… beep_

**¿Qué voy a preguntarle, "¿Sabes quien es el tal Sasori? Que me muero de celos"?**

Pensó con ironia, mientras escuchaba el teléfono sonar un par de veces mas

–¿Hola?–

La voz de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa, y sonrió sin poder evitarlo

–Hola, soy Sasuke, ¿Esta Ino?–

–Acaba de salir, tenia un trabajo en casa de una compañera, ¿quieres dejarle algun mensaje?–

–No. Le llamo al rato–

–De acuerdo–

Tardó solo un segundo en decidir que a pesar de que la había visto sólo unas horas atrás, deseaba verla de nuevo

–Sakura–

–¿Aha?–

–¿Quieres acompañarme a comprarle el regalo a Hinata? Ino siempre lo hace, porque tengo un gusto pésimo, pero no creo que este muy disponible en la semana–

–¡Me encantaría! No he ido de compras desde que llegué–

Sintió su sonrisa ensancharse, y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente

–Paso por ti en una hora–

En cuanto colgaron Sakura tomó un largo baño de agua caliente, mientras pensaba en que regalarle a Hinata. Ademas de que tenía relativamente poco de conocerla, ¿Qué se le podía dar a una chica que lo tenía todo?

Pensó en un vestido, accesorios, una finda para su perfectamente cuidado iPhone, y demas cosas hasta que un chorro de agua mas fría que caliente le indicó que era tiempo de salir.

Despues de secarse, se decidió por llevar unos pantalones blancos y una blusa sencilla de tirantes, pero al verse al espejo suspiró frustrada.

Las chicas ahí en Tokio se vestían tan bien, que ella parecería una pordiosera vestida de esa forma; Ademas el sólo hecho de ir con Sasuke la haría el centro de todas las miradas femeninas, pero a diferencia de él, a ella la verían con odio.

–¿Por qué no puedo ser yo asi de perfecta?–

Se quejó mientras caía en su cama, sólo en su ropa interior. Recordó que Ino le había comprado un vestido, y casi vació su poco ordenado closet para encontrarlo.

La prenda color rosa le quedó a la perfección, y se puso unos tacones color piel para compensar por su leve falta de altura.

Al terminar delineó sus ojos para hacerlos lucir mas grandes, y con un toque de brillo terminó justo a tiempo para contestar la llamada de Sasuke

–Ya estoy afuera–

–Te veo en un segundo–

Tomó su bolsa y salio corriendo del departamento, emocionada.

En el trayecto hablaron de los gustos de Hinata, y mientras que Sasuke pensaba que Naruto era el peor de ellos, Sakura creía que hacían una hermosa pareja. Al final, él decidió comprarle un vestido, y ella unos zapatos a juego.

Llegaron a Sunshine City, uno de los centros comerciales mas grandes, y el segundo edificio mas alto de Tokio.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron mientras jalaba a un divertido Sasuke hacia las tiendas, gritando lo bonito que era el lugar.

–¡Esto es hermoso, Sasuke!–

Pasaron por los numerosos puestos de comida, hasta que llegaron a la casi monstruosa sección de tiendas de ropa.

Recorrieron algunas tiendas sin ponerse de acuerdo en que comprar. La mayoría de los vestidos eran demasiado cortos y atrevidos para alguien tan penosa e introvertida como Hinata

–Mira ese–

Sakura jaló al moreno hacia una tienda que se veía bastante elegante, y apuntó hacia un hermoso vestido negro en el aparador. Era largo y sin tirantes, y llevaba un detalle dorado en la cintura. Al verlo, ambos supieron que era perfecto para Hinata.

Entraron a comprar la prenda, y Sakura consiguió unos aretes de oro en una joyería a pocas tiendas de ahi, además de un par de zapatos.

Al terminar las compras se sentaron en una banca del área de comida, exhaustos de caminar tanto por la enorme plaza

–¿Qué hacemos ahora?–

Sasuke pareció pensarlo, y enseguida la tomó de la mano, jalándola hacia los elevadores. A su paso la pelirrosa notó como las mujeres alrededor babeaban por Sasuke, lanzándole miraditas y sonrisas que por alguna razón que no entendió, le molestaron en demasía

–Limpieza en el pasillo dos–

Bromeó dándole un codazo a Sasuke, y apuntando discimuladamente a un grupo de chicas que lo miraban como si de un trozo de comida se tratase. En cuanto vieron que iban tomados de la mano las miradas pasaron a la Haruno, quien les sonrió orgullosa, y apretó mas fuerte la mano del moreno.

Llegaron hasta el decimo piso del edificio, y la entrada a un acuario los recibió

–¿Hay algo que no tenga este lugar?–

Sakura corrió como una niña pequeña, jalando a Sasuke con ella. Compraron las entradas, y dedicaron toda la tarde a ver el sinfín de animales marinos.

Al terminar el largo recorrido Sakura se compró una gorra con un pingüino impreso, y salio saltando de la misma forma que había entrado, colgándose de Sasuke

–¿Recuerdas los tiburones? ¿Y los peces que se pegaban al vidrio y hacían asi?– Hizo un gesto similar al de un pez, y el Uchiha no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada –¡Esto fue increíble, Sasuke!–

–Los pingüinos fueron mis favoritos–

Caminó como uno de ellos, sin importarle que la gente alrededor lo viera. Sakura estaba feliz, y él hubiera hecho todo lo posible para que eso jamas cambiara.

El camino de regreso parecía mas alegre, a pesar de que ya era de noche. Los corazones de ambos se aceleraban cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, y desearon que el departamento de ella quedara mas lejos cuando llegaron frente al edificio

–Ya estamos aquí…–

Dijo Sasuke intentando discimular su decepcion

–Gracias… por todo–

La pelirrosa se sintió en las nubes cuando sus labios comenzaron a acercarse, y tuvo que aguantar una risa nerviosa para no arruinar el momento. Ambos cerraron los ojos, y en vez del esperado beso sintieron la gorra en el camino.

–Mierda…–

Murmuró Sasuke, recargándose de nuevo en el respaldo, aun con los ojos cerrados

–Tengo que irme, Ino debe estar preocupada… Te veo mañana–

Volteó la gorra hacia atrás, y se estiró para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del auto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sasuke estaba igual que ella, y estaba seguro de que aquella sonrisa no desaparecería fácilmente.

En cuanto entró a su departamento se encontró con Naruto viendo una película romántica en la tele, con Hinata dormida a un lado

–¿Dónde estabas?–

Preguntó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su novia

–Salí a comprarle su regalo a la bella durmiente– Antes de que Naruto preguntara, terminó la oración por él –Sakura me acompañó–

–¿Con Sakura? ¿Pasó algo?–

–Nada especial– Mintió a la perfección –Sólo que tendras que gastar todos tu ahorros para superar nuestros regalos–

–¡¿Y mi ramen?!– Hinata se movió incomoda –¿Qué voy a hacer sin ramen?–

El Uchiha encogió los hombros

–Te las arreglarás tu. Yo tengo tarea–

Se encaminó hacia su habitación, intentando discimular su alegría lo mejor que pudo, y una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada con seguro sacó de su buró una pequeña foto, y le devolvió la sonrisa a la mujer retratada en ella, intentando no mostrar lo mucho que le afectaba no tenerla cerca.

–Te extraño–

Dijo en un suspiro, mientras el tipo duro se desvanecía ante la tierna mirada de su madre. Deseó que aun estuviera viva para contarle lo maravillosa que era Sakura. Quería que le hiciera bromas sobre ella como Kushina hacía con Hinata, que le dijera todas esas cursilerías que les gustaban a las mujeres, y hasta que lo avergonzara frente a ella; Pero sobre todo, quería ver su sonrisa de orgullo al saber que al fin había encontrado una buena chica.

Se quedó en silencio, viendo hacia la nada mientras recordaba cuando era pequeño, y Mikoto lo llevaba junto con Hinata de paseo. Solían correr juntos en el parque mientras ella iba a comprarles todo tipo de chucherías, y los saludaba con una calida sonrisa. También recordó su cara al decirle sobre Tayuya, y se sintió culpable de no haberle hecho caso, de haberle mentido.

Tal vez si no hubiera sido tan egoísta, su madre hubiera podido vivir sus últimos días en paz, sin preocuparse de que aquella chica le rompiera el corazón.

Sacó una de sus carpetas para resolver algunas preguntas sobre el código penal, y después se quedó viendo hacia el techo, pensando en lo cerca que había estado de besar a Sakura.

Definitivamente, lo haría el viernes.

…

Ino corría nerviosa por todo el departamento, intentando encontrar uno de sus tacones

–¡Lo había dejado justo ahí!–

Lloriqueó mientras ponía patas arriba el ya de por si desordenado living. Sakura se asomó con sólo un ojo maquillado, y rodando ambos caminó hacia un cojin, levantándolo para revelar la prenda "desaparecida".

–Eres una genio, por eso te quiero–

Le besó la mejilla antes de correr de nuevo a su habitación, guiñándole un ojo a su desesperado novio.

Haruno terminó de maquillarse, y ya completamente arreglada se sentó junto a Sai

–¿Sabes cuanto le falta? Ya quiero irme–

–Unos quince minutos, a menos de que decida que se ve gorda–

–Ugh–

Alguien tocó la puerta y Sakura se levantó emocionada. Estaba segura de que era Sasuke, y no podía esperar para estar de nuevo a solas con él.

–Que bueno que…–

Se detuvo en seco al ver al hombre frente a ella, y el miedo y odio la paralizaron

–¿Q-que haces aquí?–

Le mostró la hilera de dientes perfectos en una sonrisa que a ella le pareció horrible, y pasó una mano por su cabello rojo

–¿Me extrañaste, cuñadita?–

**Chan chan chaaaan… ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y muchísimas gracias por su apoyo; Sin ustedes este fic probablemente ni hubiera continuado. Pues, esto es todo, que tengan una excelente semana, y nos leemos pronto! **


	5. Chapter 5

El silencio reinaba en el departamento de Sakura, mientras ella se sentaba frente a Sasori, esperando a que se terminara su taza de café y se largara, o en su defecto, que el líquido caliente cayera en su entrepierna, imposibilitando la concepción de otro ser como él. Al ver que nada de eso pasaría, comenzó a dar golpecitos al piso con un pie, al ritmo de las manecillas del reloj.

Sasuke deslizó lentamente una mano, hasta poder apretar la de Sakura, tranquilizándola un poco. Él también odiaba la idea de tener a Sasori ahí, pero tener un ataque de celos y correrlo a patadas no lo haría ver nada bien. Además, quería conocer un poco mas al que le habían presentado como el "cuñado" de Sakura.

–¿A que demonios viniste, Sasori?–

Preguntó por fin la pelirrosa, después de contar un minuto entero. Sasuke casi sonrió.

–Era un viaje de negocios originalmente, pero como me sobraron un par de días, decidí venir a visitarte, y conocer a tus amigos… además de entregarte esto– le extendió una bonita invitación con letras grandes y doradas, mientras veía a Sasuke con curiosidad; Desde que lo vio entrar, sabía que lo conocía de algún lado, pero no podía recordar de donde. Clavó la mirada en las manos entrelazadas, y apretó los dientes –No es tu novio, ¿Verdad?–

Sakura se atragantó con su Coca-Cola, mientras Sasuke pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros, dejándole claro a Sasori que ahora le pertenecía a él

–Eh, yo…– logró decir Sakura, sintiendo el gas en la nariz. Iba a hablar de nuevo, pero Sasuke interrumpió

–Y si lo fuera, ¿Habría algún problema?–

En ese momento lo único que quería era que Sasori dejara de verla como si fuera un pedazo de carne; Quería dejarle claro que ya no era suya.

–Para nada, pero hubieras podido decirle a alguien, ¿No crees?–

Ino y Sai salieron de la habitación; La rubia no tenía un solo cabello fuera de lugar, y Sakura pensó que junto a Sai se veía increíble. Ambos se despidieron de Sasori, y Sasuke se levantó para acompañar a la pareja al estacionamiento, y mandar con ellos el regalo que seguramente no podría entregarle a Hinata.

–Puedes ir con ellos– Insistió Sakura, sin mucho animo. No quería quedarse sola, pero tampoco quería que Sasuke se perdiera la cena de su mejor amiga –Yo estaré bien–

El moreno movió la cabeza

–No quiero que insistas mas, que no voy a dejarte sola–

Antes de cerrar la puerta, le dedicó a Sasori una mirada que podía traducirse en algo como "la tocas y te mueres."

Sasori le sonrió a Sakura, y se inclinó hacia ella, tomando una de sus manos, que descansaba junto a una taza de café en la mesita de centro. Ella la movió enseguida, casi atravesándolo con la mirada

–¿qué te pasa? ¿No vas a dejar ni que te toque, después de tanto tiempo?–

–Eres un maldito cínico. Mi hermana no esta aquí, así que no tengo por que tratarte bien–

–Tampoco tienes que fingir que no hay nada entre nosotros–

–Hubo. Pasado. Tu estas comprometido, y yo ya no te necesito... –

–¿Es por el tal Sasuke? ¿Crees que me trago eso de los enamorados? Se que lo estas haciendo para darme celos, y honestamente funcionó. No me gusta cuando los demás tocan mis cosas– La pelirrosa frunció el ceño, indignada. El pelirrojo ignoró el gesto, acercándose un poco mas a ella –Para que veas que soy una buena persona, te daré otra oportunidad. Déjalo, y podré venir a visitarte cuantas veces quieras. Voy a pagar un departamento para ti sola, y ya nos las arreglaremos cuando termines la universidad…–

La Haruno le abrió la puerta, asqueada por su propuesta

–He dicho que no. Lárgate de mi casa, vete con tu prometida, señor decencia–

–No hay por que ponerse celosa. Hay suficiente para las dos hermanas Haruno. Además, tu siempre fuiste mi favorita, a ti siempre te quise mas…–

Intentó darle un beso, y ella se apartó de inmediato. No podía soportar tenerlo cerca.

–Eso no te sirve conmigo. Vete.–

–Vamos, ¿No recuerdas aquella promesa que te hice la primera vez que estuvimos juntos?–

–¡Claro que la recuerdo! ¿Cómo olvidar cuanto te admiraba? Luego tiraste todo a la basura cuando no supiste tomar un no por respuesta–

–Créeme que de verdad lo siento, pero ahora estoy arrepentido, y dispuesto a cambiar… voy a hacer lo que tu quieras…–

Se fijó en el cabello rojo donde sus dedos se habían enredado, en los ojos en que se había perdido tantas veces, y los labios con los que había aprendido a besar. Todo su cuerpo era un recordatorio de tiempos mejores, cuando la ignorancia le había dado efímera, pero enorme felicidad. Los buenos recuerdos eran bastantes, pero los malos eran tantos que los hacían ver insignificantes.

–Ya no quiero nada de eso. No contigo. Tengo aquí todo lo que necesito, y tu no eres nada de eso…–

Sasori soltó una carcajada, y ella se limitó a alzar una ceja, confundida

–¿Ese imbécil con complejo de superioridad es todo lo que necesitas?–

–Es mucho mejor que tener a un violador que no supo afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos–

–Ya se lo que pasa aquí, me sigues odiando por lo que hice a esa cosa, ¿No?–

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en el pelirrojo, y las lagrimas comenzaron a empañarlos ligeramente

–Eres una mierda…–

–¿Una mierda? Te hice un favor ¡Gracias a que lo hice, tu pudiste venir a la universidad, conocer al imbécil ese, como se llame, gracias a mi tu familia entera no te odia!–

Una bofetada hizo eco por toda la habitación

–Yo se que sólo era una niña, pero estaba dispuesta a sacrificar todo eso por escucharlo llorar por primera vez, por verlo sonreír, por escucharlo decirme mamá, o sentir su manita apretando uno de tus dedos. Tu ya no eras nada, lo importante era él. De verdad lo quería.–

–Te mentiría si te digo que lo siento. Ese niño era un pase directo para perder a tu hermana, y la fortuna de mi familia. Fue algo mal calculado, una de las pocas fallas que he tenido, una simple falla. Tu hijo siempre me va a servir mas muerto que vivo–

Le bastó un segundo para recorrer la corta distancia, y arañarle la cara al pelirrojo antes de que este la detuviera. Cuando notó que sus brazos no le hacían daño, comenzó a patear, gritando cosas que ni ella era capaz de entender. Quería matarlo. Quería devolverle el "favor" que le había hecho a su bebé.

Un golpe del pelirrojo le dio en la mejilla, pero la adrenalina sirvió de anestesia temporal. En ese momento sólo tenía cabeza para lastimarlo. Mientras mas, mejor. Uno de sus puños dio en la nariz perfectamente recta, y casi sonrió al sentirla crujir y desviarse bajo la fuerza de su puño. En ese momento agradeció mentalmente a su tía Tsunade por haberle heredado esa gran fuerza, y se levantó, con el puño y el vestido manchados de sangre.

–¡Ahora, lárgate de mi casa!–

Él se quedó inmóvil una fracción de segundo, viendo a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Tenía el cabello desordenado, el vestido salpicado de su propia sangre, y una mirada que le helaba los huesos. Ya no era la niña de quince años de la que había abusado. Ya no era la niña de dieciséis que le había rogado por su niño. Ya era una mujer fuerte, y a él eso no le gustó para nada.

Antes de levantarse le sonrió a Sakura con malicia, intentando disimular su sorpresa y miedo ante esa mujer que casi no reconocía. Abrió la puerta, y justo antes de cerrarla, se detuvo

–¿En serio crees que Sasuke es mejor que yo? ¿Enserio crees que se va a quedar a tu lado, aun después de saber la clase de persona que eres? Él tiene cosas mejores que hacer, mujeres mas bonitas e importantes que tu, como Tayuya, el amor de su vida... En realidad, se parece a ti, tal vez por eso puso sus ojos en ti, pero en cuanto le des lo que quiere se va a largar. Sólo cuida no quedarte con otro estorbo, guapa–

Tomó como pudo un florero, que dio en la madera de la puerta ya cerrada, haciéndose añicos.

–¿Seguros que no vienen? Pueden correr al cabeza de cerillo cuando quieran. Si no, yo me encargo–

Ino hizo ademan de bajarse del auto, pero Sai la detuvo

–No hace falta. Es familia de Sakura, así que supongo que esta bien. Hablaremos un rato, y si nos de tiempo, vamos con Hinata. Diviértanse por nosotros.–

Dio un golpecito a la puerta del pasajero, y se alejó hacia los departamentos, ansioso de regresar con Sakura. No confiaba nada en Sasori. Presionó el botón del elevador insistentemente, y después de lo que le parecieron años, las puertas se abrieron. Presionó el botón del tercer piso, y mientras subía, observó a través del cristal una cabeza pelirroja en el otro elevador. Su mirada y la de Sasori se cruzaron, y el pelirrojo, aun con la sangre escurriéndole de la barbilla, le dedicó una sonrisa malintencionada antes de perderse en el segundo piso.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, caminó nervioso hasta la puerta de Sakura, y tocó un par de veces, antes de sacar su llave y abrirla. Se encontró con los cristales del florero, y algo de sangre en el piso, y luego vio a Sakura en el balcón, fumándose su primer cigarro del mes. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y se paró detrás de ella, recargando ambas manos a los lados

–¿Qué pasó?–

–No quiero hablar de eso…–

–¿Te hizo algo? ¿De donde salió toda esa sangre?–

Ella le enseñó su puño aun manchado, y la luz dio de lleno en el moretón que acababa de formarse en su mejilla

–¿Ese hijo de puta te golpeó? No debí dejarlos solos…–

–¿De verdad te importa, Sasuke? ¿De verdad consideras importante a alguien como yo?–

–Claro que si. Ese día, en la azotea, donde me dijiste esas cosas que en su momento me parecieron ridículas, sin darme cuenta, empezaste a convertirte en lo mas importante para mi.–

–¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo es que tu sabes la mitad de mi vida, y yo no se absolutamente nada de ti? Sabes que odio a mi familia, probablemente adivinaste que Sasori y yo no tenemos una relación de cuñados convencional, y yo ni siquiera se si tienes hermanos, ¿Así quieres que siga confiando en ti? ¿Así quieres que te crea que soy importante?–

–No hay nada que decir. A la gente importante ya la conoces–

–¿Y Tayuya?– Sasuke se tensó al escuchar su nombre después de tanto tiempo –Sasori se burló de mi, hablándome de lo mucho que la querías. Un maldito extraño sabe mas de ti que yo–

–La quería mucho, la amaba, pero eso fue antes. Ella fue mi novia cuando tenía diecisiete años, y ella diecinueve. No podía creer lo suertudo que era de tener alguien tan perfecta a mi lado, y a decir verdad, todo era perfecto, hasta que la necesité de verdad. Cuando tenía dieciocho mamá se enfermó de Cáncer, y aunque la descuidé un poco por la quimioterapia y quería pasar los últimos días con mi mamá, siempre encontraba tiempo para verla, pero eso no fue suficiente para ella, después de todo, yo sólo era un niño, un juguete, para ella. Cuando no pudo jugar conmigo tanto como le hubiera gustado, se cansó y buscó alguien más…–

**Las luces del lugar lo cegaban, pero no impidieron que buscara a Tayuya por todos lados, cuidando que no lo viera para sorprenderla. Hacía mas de una semana que no la veía, y después de que su hermano hubiera regresado de Estados Unidos, tenía un tiempo libre para verla, y uno de los amigos que tenía en común con la pelirrosa le había dicho que ella estaría en aquel ruidoso bar esa noche.**

**Se encontró con una pelirroja que había visto con Tayuya un par de veces, y al no saber su nombre, le tocó el hombro. Cuando lo vio se quedó helada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma **

–**¿Sasuke? ¿Qué… haces aquí?–**

–**Vine a buscar a Tayuya, ¿La has visto?–**

**Ella negó con la cabeza, y estaba a punto de seguir su camino cuando sus ojos se fijaron en algo. Sasuke se dio la vuelta para ver que era, y se encontró con Tayuya besando a un tipo de cabello blanco en la esquina.**

**Se abrió paso entre la gente, empujando a cuantas parejas fueron necesarias para llegar al lugar. Tomó al tipo de la camisa, y le dio un golpe justo en la mandíbula**

–**¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!–**

**Volteó a ver a Tayuya, quien parecía despreocupada**

–**¿Quién es este imbécil?–**

**Ella se encogió de hombros, y la vio sonreír antes de caer al suelo por un golpe. Ella se acercó, y se agachó frente a él**

–**Es tu reemplazo, Sasuke–**

–**¿Eh?–**

**Sintió una patada. Y otra. Estaba demasiado aturdido por la música y lo que acababa de pasar para levantarse**

–**¿Mi reemplazo? Pero yo te quiero Tayuya, ¡Te amo!–**

**La pelirrosa tomó el brazo del otro tipo, y se agachó a recoger el regalo que le había llevado Sasuke**

–**Me divertí mucho contigo, pero la verdad ya me harté de ser tu niñera. Estoy segura de que alguien mas va a disfrutar mucho lo que te enseñé.–**

–Después de eso no la volví a ver. Mamá murió dos semanas después, y aunque tenía a Naruto, Hinata, Ino y a los demás, empecé a tomar demasiado y a drogarme. Una vez estuve a punto de morirme, y al salir del hospital me decepcionó no haberme ido– Sakura lo abrazó, y él correspondió, apretándola fuerte –Pensé que nunca iba a volver a querer a nadie, que nunca volvería a estar bien, y el primer día de clases me encontré con una molestia pelirrosa que me hizo cambiar de opinión–

–Mi abuela una vez me dijo: "Siempre hay un roto para un descocido". Supongo que esos somos nosotros.– Él sonrió, y ella lo jaló para besarlo, cumpliendo al fin el objetivo de ambos. Por un momento no existía Tayuya, ni Sasori, y en el mundo entero era como si sólo ellos dos existieran –Ella también fue la que me enseñó a coser–

Ambos entraron a la casa, y después de que Sakura se cambiara, vieron películas toda la noche, tirándose palomitas y demás chucherías en las escenas aburridas. Ella deseaba que su bebé hubiera podido compartir ese momento con ellos, y él que su madre viera que había podido ser feliz de nuevo.

Tal vez no podían tener lo que mas querían, pero tener al otro era mas que suficiente

**¿Qué les pareció? Se que soy una persona horrible por tardar tanto, pero simplemente no podía terminar, sentía que algo le faltaba. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer, y (espero) nos leemos pronto! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

–¿Vas a hablar con Sakura esta semana, o vas a seguir evitándola?–

Me encogí de hombros mientras me escabullía del salón, intentando perder a mi amigo entre las otras decenas de estudiantes. Me alcanzó al salir, y caminó frente a mi para evitar que me escapara

–No es justo que la dejes esperando así. Podré ser distraído hasta el punto de parecer tonto, pero hasta yo me doy cuenta de cómo te ve. Sus ojos se iluminan, y a mi me dan ganas de molerte a golpes por hacer esperar a lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado. No quería que te dijera nada porque no quiere que te sientas presionado u obligado, pero se pregunta si de verdad te interesa–

Me dijo mientras lo seguía entre decenas de chicas uniformadas, cuyas caras habían dejado de importar hacía meses. La única que importaba no estaba entre ellas, y mi lado mas egoísta se alegraba de que así fuera; desde aquella noche que me besó su presencia y todo lo que representaba me aterrorizaba.

El rubio volteó a verme, como si esperara una respuesta

–¿Me escuchaste?–

Rodé los ojos, frustrado por su insistencia

–No es tu problema–

Se dio la vuelta, y las mujeres sin cara lo pasaron, empujándolo de vez en cuando. Conociéndome desde tercer año sabía que estaba aterrorizado, pero por alguna razón que agradecí prefirió ser discreto esta vez

–Puedes hacer lo que se te de la puta gana, solo ve a decírselo de una vez, que no puedo soportar ver como te espera como una tonta– Me entregó la llave que había dejado en la casa, por miedo a quedarme solo con Sakura en la azotea –Te esta esperando allá arriba; Mas te vale dejar de ser un cobarde–

La idea de estar a solas con ella me causó un vértigo repentino; No tenía idea de lo que quería hacer, o si estaba listo para hacerlo.

–No puedo aclarar las cosas si ni yo se lo que siento–El pasillo estaba casi vacío a esas alturas, pero aun así bajé la voz –Tengo miedo… de no ser lo que ella quiere–

Me sonrió comprensivo, y me di cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido esos últimos tres años. Había dejado de ser el niño tonto y distraído que se graduó de preparatoria de milagro para convertirse en un hombre bueno y comprensivo. Nunca se lo diría, pero estaba feliz de que Hinata estuviera con él.

–Díselo, ella es mas comprensiva de lo que crees. Vas a ver que juntos van a resolverlo– Me dio una palmada en la espalda –Yo me encargo de que nadie los moleste–

Me alejé de él preguntándome si alguien había remplazado mis piernas con gelatina. Era como regresar a primer grado y estar a punto de confesarle a la maestra mas enojona, la del permanente mal hecho y lentes de fondo de botella, que no había hecho una tarea importante

Saqué una pequeña llave de mi bolsillo, y abrí la reja que bloqueaba el acceso a las escaleras. Pisé cada peldaño lentamente y sin pensarlo demasiado, deseando que hubiera alguna manera de sacudir la telaraña de ideas que mi mente tejía mas rápido de lo que podía procesar.

Abrí la puerta, y lo primero que vi fue la pequeña espalda de Sakura, con el cabello rosa volando sin rumbo alrededor de su cabeza. Me miró con una pequeña sonrisa, y yo me pregunté como era posible que una persona común, con tantos defectos y errores como yo, pudiera causar un sentimiento tan único en mi.

–Hola– volteó la cabeza de nuevo –Pensé que no ibas a venir–

Respiré hondo, intentando contestar algo inteligente. Abrí la boca para hacer una broma, pero después la cerré. Se dio la vuelta y me miró a los ojos

–Perdón por la ultima semana. Se que esta mal lo que hice, pero…–

Levantó un dedo hacia sus labios para que me callara. Estaba listo para que me dijera que era un idiota, que no quería volver a verme, que todos éramos iguales…

–No tienes por que disculparte, nunca me prometiste nada– Su voz se cortó y me abrazó fuerte; su aroma me recordó lo mucho que la necesitaba y la había extrañado, y el gesto me hizo quererla aun mas –Pero si no quieres nada conmigo dímelo de una vez, y te prometo que lo entenderé–

En su mirada triste y una pequeña sonrisa resignada encontré el valor para tragarme mi orgullo. El Sasuke sin emociones había muerto cuando la conocí, y ya era hora de enterrarlo, por el bien de ambos. La apreté fuerte contra mi pecho, y sentí como sus lagrimas mojaban la tela de mi suéter; la estaba lastimando. Me apretó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, y yo apreté la suya, y no planeaba dejarla ir. Esa mujer pequeña de rasgos exóticos debajo de uno de mis brazos era lo que mas necesitaba.

–Lo que te dije era verdad. Desde el día que te conocí algo raro empezó, algo a lo que ya no estaba acostumbrado; de verdad quiero algo serio contigo Sakura, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía, y terminar de perderme por completo en eso que siento cuando estoy contigo… te confieso que desde esa noche, cada vez que te veía sentía un miedo terrible a equivocarme de nuevo, pero ahora que te tengo aquí me doy cuenta de que no voy a querer a nadie mas, y por ti vale la pena arriesgarse–

Le dije al oído, dejando que las palabras salieran sin control. Normalmente me hubiera avergonzado haber dicho tantas cursilerías juntas, pero estaba tan contento que me importó poco

–Entonces me quieres…– Se separó un poco de mi –Me quieres, me quieres, ¡Me quieres!–

Se rio actuando como una niña pequeña, y yo con ella. Antes de que parara de reír la tomé de la cintura y después de jalara hacia mi, le di el primer beso tranquilo, sin presión alguna; me correspondió abrazando mi cuello y después de separarnos sin querer hacerlo, le pedí que fuera mi novia.

…

Asentí ante la propuesta, aun sin creer lo que estaba pasando. Dos meses atrás estaba en un hogar en el que sentía que no pertenecía, completamente sola y miserable, y esa tarde tenía la felicidad en forma de un hombre alto que me sonreía, consciente de que ahora nos pertenecíamos.

Me tomó entre sus brazos sin decir una palabra, y por primera vez sentí que nada me faltaba. No quería a nadie mas. No necesitaba a nadie mas.

Miré hacia abajo, y entre los arboles frondosos llenos de colores vivos gracias al otoño alcancé a ver a Naruto levantando ambos pulgares en signo de aprobación, y a Hinata mirándome interrogante. Respondí al rubio con la misma seña, y mientras él soltó una carcajada, su novia sonrió aliviada. Ella lo sabía, Sasuke y yo también, y Naruto se daría cuenta después. Todo había vuelto a estar bien.

–¡A la mierda la escuela!–

Gritó Naruto eufórico y después de tirar sus notas al suelo comenzó a danzar sobre ellas, moviendo el trasero al ritmo de "no mas trabajo, no mas trabajo", ajeno al hecho de que las hojas que llenaba de marcas de zapato contenían la información del primer examen del semestre siguiente; Después tomó a Sasuke del brazo, y aunque este ultimo gritó maldiciones a mas no poder, en el fondo estaba ansioso de llegar al estacionamiento, donde Sakura lo esperaba.

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde el día que se habían quedado dormidos juntos en el sofá de la pelirrosa, y después de una semana de insistencia de parte de sus amigos, él había tomado la que consideraba la mejor decisión en mucho tiempo: Pedirle a Sakura que fuera su novia. Durante ese tiempo, el humor de ambos había mejorado considerablemente. Sakura había dejado de fumar, y ver a Sasuke sonreír había dejado de ser un suceso poco común.

Pasó las puertas de vidrio como un rayo, y además del viento helado típico del invierno, una adorable Sakura con la piel sonrojada por el frio lo recibió, haciendo que su cara se sintiera caliente, y él como un idiota, ¿Qué tenía ella, que lo hacía sentir como si fuera lo mas maravilloso que le había pasado? _Tal vez_, pensó con una sonrisa tonta, _ella de verdad es lo mejor que te pasó. _

Abrazó a la Haruno, que temblaba de frio, y ella a cambio del calor recibido le dio un beso, y después le sonrió.

–¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la tarde observando al teme hasta empalagarnos, o vamos a comer a Ichiraku?–

Dijo el rubio sobándose la panza, que parecía rogarle con gruñidos que le diera algo, a pesar de haberse llenado tan sólo dos horas antes

–Si, si. Sería bastante molesto resfriarnos por culpa de estos dos, ¿nos vamos?–

Shikamaru tomó la mano de Temari, y la acompañó hasta su auto. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, y en unos minutos desaparecieron del estacionamiento, iniciando oficialmente sus vacaciones.

Ichiraku estaba repleto de jóvenes emocionados, gritando sus planes para aquellas semanas libres como si quisieran que todo el local los escuchara. Por supuesto, la fuerte voz del rubio sobresalía del montón

–Mis papás van a salir de viaje sin mi este fin de año, así que lo mejor es que me quede aquí. Me moriré de hambre si no tengo quien me cocine, ¿Quién mas se queda a hacerme compañía?–

–Yo– Dijo Hinata. No quiso confesarlo, pero todos supieron el motivo: Su autoestima no soportaría otra navidad viendo como su padre presumía a su hermana ante todo el mundo, y a ella la dejaba a un lado. –Me inventaré unas vacaciones como las del año pasado. Estoy segura de que no les importará demasiado–

Los demás comenzaron a hablar de lo que harían con sus familias en vacaciones. Ino visitaría a su padre, que se ponía demasiado nostálgico en las fiestas; Sai iría también, mas por hacerle compañía a Ino y a su hermano mayor que para visitar a sus padres adoptivos. Temari y Gaara tendrían una lujosa cena en casa de algún ricachón que quisiera quedar bien con su papá, y Sasuke pasaría las fiestas con su hermano mayor.

–Y tu Sakura, ¿Qué harás en navidad?–

Sasuke se unió a las miradas curiosas de los demás. En esos dos meses no se le había ocurrido preguntarle que haría cuando las clases terminaran. No podía regresar a su casa; No cuando Sasori estaría tan cerca de ella, y él demasiado lejos para poder cuidarla si algo pasaba.

–Supongo que voy a regresar a casa. Mi mamá quiere que este presente en la ultima cena navideña antes de que mi hermana se case–

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras apretaba la mano de Sakura bajo la mesa. Nadie mas sabía lo que había pasado esa noche, así que no podía discutirle nada frente a sus amigos. Se quedó callado mientras las mujeres del grupo preguntaban detalles que a ella nunca le había interesado saber, y hacían bromas sobre lo mala que sería para organizar su boda cuando el tiempo llegara.

Pidieron la cuenta y cada quien se fue por su lado, deseando pasar los últimos días a solas con sus parejas antes de irse con sus respectivas familias. Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron solos afuera del local, ella se le colgó del brazo, y él se quedó callado incluso en el auto.

–¿Quieres llevarme a la cafetería de siempre? Con este frio se me antoja algo calientito–

–Hn–

Obedeció en silencio, y de la misma forma la observó tomarse el liquido caliente mientras se preguntaba como podía ser tan imprudente, y estar tan tranquila como si nada pasara. Caminaron entre los árboles ya sin hojas de un parque cruzando la calle y ella lo besó como nunca, pensando que solo se encontraba un poco mal por no pasar la navidad con su mamá y que sus muestras de afecto mejorarían las cosas.

Se rindió después de solo unos minutos, dejándose llevar al auto

–¿Por qué estas tan serio? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor?–

–No quiero que vayas a tu casa.–

Dijo fríamente mientras le abría la puerta del coche

–Quiero hacerlo, papá va a ir a casa esta navidad–

–¿Qué tiene eso de especial? Tu papá se acuerda de que tiene una familia cuando puede, y tu tienes que ir aun poniendo en peligro tu seguridad… no me parece justo–

–Lo que no me parece justo es que generalices, que creas que todos los padres son lo mismo. No se lo que tu papá haya hecho, pero el mío es lo único que me mantuvo cuerda en esa casa de locos que me vi obligada a llamar hogar, y no voy a perder la oportunidad de verlo por un capricho de mi novio. No eres mi dueño, Sasuke–

Hubo un silencio que ni siquiera el radio pudo romper. Una mujer con voz demasiado dulce anunció una canción, y Sakura apagó el aparato al percatarse de que la odiaba.

Llegaron al edificio de ella, quien se bajó sin siquiera despedirse. Llevaba los puños apretados y estaba tan ocupada pensando en lo odioso que era su novio que olvidó tomar su bolsa del asiento trasero

–¿No se te olvida algo?– Dijo el moreno divertido y ella se puso roja de coraje. Hizo una caminata rápida, y al meter la cabeza al auto en vez de la bolsa recibió un beso del objeto de su enojo

–Perdóname, de verdad no quise decir eso. Me molesta que vayas solo porque algo podría pasarte… e hice mal en decir esas cosas de tu papá, cuando claramente es mucho mejor que el mío–

Todo el enojo se derritió como una paleta de hielo bajo el sol de verano. No podía permanecer enojada con él, por mas que quisiera.

–No digas eso. Ya verás que un día se van a arreglar las cosas entre los dos,– Lo jaló de la camisa y le dio un beso en la frente –Te quiero–

–Yo también… eh antes de que te vayas, ¿Vas a acompañarme a visitar a Itachi en la noche?–

–Claro que si. Me encantaría que me contara alguna historia vergonzosa de cuando eras pequeño, ¿A que hora?–

–A las ocho voy a pasar por ti–

Se despidieron, y ella bailó con la música del elevador, aunque sus pasos torpes no quedaran con la monótona melodía. Estaba feliz de importarle, aunque su forma de demostrarlo no fuera la mejor.

Se fue directo al baño y justo abrió la llave cuando el teléfono fijo sonó, obligándola a dejar el agua humeante correr

–¿Sasuke? ¿Ya llegó Itachi?–

–¡Que ternura! Ya te va a presentar a su familia. Que bueno que no le de pena que sepan que sale con alguien de tu nivel–

–¿Q-quien habla?–

–Eso no importa ahora, ya lo sabrás luego. Solo tienes que saber que yo fui la primera, y que me parta un rayo si no soy la ultima–

–¿Tayuya?–

–¡Ah! Te ha hablado de mi… Me alegra saber que no me ha olvidado–

–Claro que me habló de ti, por eso se que eres una niña tonta y consentida que quiere de regreso su juguete cuando ve que alguien mas lo tiene, ¿Por qué no vas a enredar a otro niño, y nos dejas en paz?–

Una risa fingida la obligó a separarse un poco del auricular

–Conozco cada punto débil de tu novio y no va a ser difícil recuperarlo cuando tu no me llegas a los talones. Ningún hombre quiere una mujer que se ve y actúa como una niña. No vas a poder darle lo que yo le di, y estoy dispuesta a dárselo de nuevo si es necesario. No eres nada mas que un pequeño e insignificante intento por olvidarse de mi, y si sabes lo que te conviene, te vas a quedar allá en Tokio a disfrutar a tu noviecito mientras puedas. ¡Ah! Y mándale una foto a tu mamá, a ver si así se siente un poco orgullosa de ti –

–Vete a la mierda–

Colgó y se fue a sentar al sillón sintiendo que hervía de coraje. ¿Quién era esa asaltacunas idiota para amenazarla? ¡Sasuke era suyo y de nadie mas!

Sus dedos imitaron el galope de un caballo a un lado del teléfono, pero decidió no levantarlo. Sasuke probablemente estaría recogiendo a su hermano del aeropuerto, y no quería incomodarle en ese momento. Ya después le diría.

–¿De donde demonios sacó mi teléfono, y como sabe lo que pasó con Sasori?–

Se sobó las sienes y cerró los ojos un momento antes de escuchar el agua desbordarse de la tina y corrió para cerrar la llave. Sintió el agua con los dedos y se desnudó frente a espejo, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al ver su cuerpo.

Recordó las anécdotas que Naruto le contaba sobre la famosa ex novia de Sasuke, y supuso que si todos los hombres la deseaban tanto debió haber tenido un cuerpo escultural, en cambio ella lo único que tenía era un trasero mas o menos decente… ¿Y si un día el amor simplemente dejaba de cegar a Sasuke, y él se daba cuenta de eso?

_¿Qué estas pensando, Sakura? Déjate de tonterías, que se te hará tarde_

Sus músculos se relajaron por completo al sumergirse en el agua caliente, pero su mente no. Se dedicó a pensar en por lo menos diez situaciones diferentes donde terminaba lastimada física o emocionalmente, siempre sin Sasuke.

Se levantó disgustada y con las manos arrugadas, y encontró a Ino leyendo un libro en el sillón

–Hola, Cerda–

Saludó al pasar, logrando llamar la atencion de su amiga un poco antes de que regresara a leer

–Hola frentona… ¿Tienes algo especial hoy? Te ves nerviosa–

–No, no es nada. Voy a salir a cenar con Sasuke e Itachi–

–¡Vas a conocer a tu cuñado, que rápido van las cosas!–

Rodó los ojos y dio un par de pasos antes de detenerse justo frente a su puerta

–Ino, ¿Me harías un favor?–

–¿Qué necesitas?–

–El vestido que llevaste a la fiesta de Konan hace un mes, ¿Todavía lo tienes? –

–Si, pero me extraña que te quieras poner algo así. Nunca te he visto usar un vestido de ese tipo–

–Quiero sorprender a Sasuke, eso es todo–

Se probó el vestido y se admiró en el espejo de cuerpo completo. A pesar de que Ino tenía muchas mas curvas, la prenda ajustada le quedaba perfecta. Que terminara a medio muslo le disgustó un poco, pero se convenció de que a Sasuke le gustaría. Se terminó de arreglar con diez minutos de sobra, que aprovechó para platicar con Ino de sus familiares y si al fin llevaría a Sai a conocer a sus padres.

Minutos después el teléfono sonó, y Sakura salió tan nerviosa que olvidó despedirse de Ino a pesar de tenerla enfrente

–Te ves… diferente–

Comentó Sasuke mientras le abría la puerta, y la besó después, oliendo el que se había convertido en su perfume favorito. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada

–¿No te gusta? Puedo cambiarme, solo pensé que sería bueno intentar algo nuevo, y la ropa de Ino le quedaba tan bien, que creí…–

La besó de nuevo para callarla, y le puso el abrigo que llevaba sobre los hombros

–Me gusta, de verdad. Le diré a Ino que te preste su ropa mas seguido–

El resto del camino Sasuke intentó sacarle platica, pero ella no hizo mas que contestar con monosílabos y ver por la ventana. Él imaginó que aquella costumbre se le había pegado, pero en realidad su mente estaba ocupada en la llamada de Tayuya.

Si él la había llegado a querer tanto, algo especial debía de tener.

_Ningún hombre quiere una mujer que se ve y actúa como una niña. No vas a poder darle lo que yo le di, y estoy dispuesta a dárselo de nuevo si es necesario._

Bajó la mirada hacia sus piernas desnudas, y tomó la mano libre de Sasuke dejando que descansaran en su muslo aun entrelazadas. No sabía si era la amenaza de perderlo, pero con un vuelco de su corazón se dio cuenta de que era completamente feliz en ese momento, a su lado. Estaba enamorada de él, y no iba dejar que su ex novia se lo arrebatara.

Al fin llegaron a la casa, que a Sakura le pareció demasiado grande para un hombre soltero. Se sacó una sonrisa pensando lo rara que era la gente millonaria, antes de recordar que pronto lo sería ella también, cuando Sasori se casara con su hermana.

Bajaron del auto y Sasuke tocó el timbre por lo menos diez veces, como un niño desesperado. Tenía ganas de fastidiar a Itachi, y recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando él era un niñito molesto.

Su hermano abrió la puerta, y a Sakura le sorprendió la ternura con la que la miró. De verdad debía querer a su novio.

–Pasen, pasen. Esta helado aquí afuera–

Al cerrar la puerta volvió a mirar a Sakura con una sonrisa

–Tu eres la famosa Sakura… Me recuerdas a alguien… ¿A ti no?–

Se volteó hacia Sasuke, y este lo vio con el ceño fruncido. Sakura no quiso decir nada, pero supo perfectamente que se refería a Tayuya. Comprobó decepcionada que la otra pelirrosa también había conocido a su familia.

–No, y si no puedes recordarla bien, tampoco creo que importe–

Los hermanos guiaron a la Haruno por la casa, mostrándole algunas habitaciones del primer piso hasta llegar a un comedor largo con ocho sillas acomodadas a lo largo de la mesa. Había una chimenea al fondo y tres platos servidos en la superficie de vidrio

La pareja se sentó en uno de los lados, e Itachi frente a ambos. Pasaron varias horas en pequeñas conversaciones pausadas por la falta de cooperación de Sakura, quien al final se excusó del comedor para salir a tomar un poco de aire a una terraza al otro lado del salón.

El aire frio fue la menor de sus preocupaciones, mientras tiraba el mechón mas largo de su cabello de pura frustración. Esa llamada de Tayuya le había afectado mas de lo que creía, porque no dejaba de preguntarse si le había caído mejor ella, o que haría en su lugar. Cerró los ojos para no llorar, y se recargó en el respaldo de una silla alta.

_Después de todo lo que pasaste, sigues siendo una niña tonta y débil. ¿Vamos a dejar que una zorra nos pisotee? ¡No lo creo! _

_**Pero yo no soy nada. No soy nadie. Ni siquiera se como alguien como él pudo fijarse en mi… **_

Sintió los brazos calientitos de Sasuke sobre sus hombros y como le besó la cabeza con ternura

–Le caíste muy bien a Itachi, no deberías preocuparte por eso–

–No estoy preocupada, es solo que he estado pensando en algo–

Se dio la vuelta y dos pozos negros encontraron un par de esmeraldas en la luz tenue que ofrecían las lámparas de la terraza. No quería dejar de verlos nunca.

–¿Cómo que?–

–Presentarme a tu familia, al único que te importa al menos, fue un gesto muy bonito de tu parte–

–En realidad no fue nada. Quiero hablar de ti con cualquiera que este dispuesto a escuchar, hasta que toda la gente sepa que al fin eres mía–

–Y yo quiero demostrártelo–

Apretó el cabello largo de su nuca entre sus dedos y lo jaló hacia ella, inhalando su olor adictivo acompañado por el de ropa nueva. Comenzó con un beso suave dulce, hasta que su lengua entró en contacto con la de él. Algo que sólo podía comparar con electricidad bajó desde su nuca hasta la base de su columna, obligándola a sonreír mientras la adrenalina y mil emociones mas se apoderaban del pequeño cuerpo, que empujaba uno mas grande hacia una de las sillas hasta hacerlo caer sobre ella

–Esto no esta bien. Itachi…–

Se sentó en sus piernas, y puso un dedo sobre los labios entreabiertos intentando parecer sexy, o por lo menos consciente de lo que hacía

–Shhhh… Nadie se dará cuenta–

…

–**¿Cómo estas tan segura?–**

**Preguntó un Sasuke de diecisiete años con la cara roja, el cabello despeinado y los pantalones desabrochados. Tayuya le sonrió de forma que su corazón dio un vuelco**

–**Ya se fueron todos. Además, ¿No crees que ser los primeros en hacerlo en el gimnasio de esta universidad valga la pena?–**

**Los ojos negros recorrieron el piso brillante de madera donde había visto a su hermano encestar una vez, y supuso que estaría bien meterla él también, aunque de forma muy diferente. Soltó una risita nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo vulgar que sonaba eso, y luego dejó que su novia lo guiara hasta una pila de colchones color azul. Sacó un par del montón y se tendió sobre ellos antes de que la pelirrosa se acomodara la falda y se sentara sobre sus piernas.**

**Se volvieron uno solo y en todo el lugar solo se escuchaban los suspiros de Tayuya subiendo lentamente de volumen. Sasuke la miró cuando el cabello comenzaba a pegarse a su cara y diminutas perlas de sudor recorrían su cuello hasta perderse en su blusa. No podía creer que eso fuera real. La mujer de sus sueños gritaba su nombre, completamente suya, y ni siquiera el placer que sintió en esos minutos bastó para nublarle la cabeza.**

**Su calor envolviéndolo era lo mejor que había sentido en su vida, y no quería separarse jamás de ella. Pensó en salir a compartir eso con todo el mundo, pero luego le dio vergüenza ¿Era eso que sentía amor? **

–**Te amo–**

**No lo sabía, pero lo dijo de todos modos. Ella solo sonrió con los ojos cerrados, y la cara hacia el techo**

–**Yo… también…– **

**Ya después aprendería que en esa situación lo mejor es no creer nada.**

…

Regresó a la casa de su hermano al parpadear un par de veces, y aunque el lugar era diferente, aun tenía una pelirrosa sobre sus piernas. Quería estar con ella y demostrarle que la quería de esa y mil maneras, pero supo que ese no era el momento cuando la vio dudar antes de lanzarse a besar su cuello, así que la alejó tan solo unos centímetros tomándola de los hombros

–Si aprendí algo de mis errores pasados, es que esta mal apresurar las cosas–

–No estoy apresurando nada, y tampoco tiene nada de malo demostrarte cuanto te quiero–

–Esa no es la única forma de hacerlo, y muchas veces tampoco es la mejor–

–Ella lo hacía de esa forma, y terminaste enamorándote de ella, ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacerlo?–

–Esa era la única forma en que alguna vez me demostró amor. Las únicas veces que escuché un te amo de su parte era cuando estábamos en la cama,–

No quería hablar de eso, y ella tampoco quería escucharlo, pero ambos supieron de alguna forma que era necesario para arreglar las cosas

–Y si, cuando me dejó sentí un vacío tan grande que tenía que estar drogado para seguir vivo, pero solo me di cuenta de que no era amor cuando te conocí. Ella solo servía para llenar el hueco que la relación fallida con mi papá había dejado, y para olvidar un poco que cada día mamá se iba desvaneciendo en una cama de hospital. Es sinónimo de inmadurez, de completa estupidez juvenil, y tu eres algo completamente diferente–

Hizo una pausa cuando sus ojos se empañaron al recordar a su primer amor tendida en sabanas blancas, y la mano pálida de Sakura sobre la suya le recordó la ultima vez que los dedos de Mikoto se entrelazaron con los suyos

–Llegué a pensar que el amor era simplemente un fenómeno químico para conservar la especie, y me encerré en una burbuja para no dejar entrar a nadie mas. Pasé un año entero solo en esa azotea de la escuela pensando mas de una vez en lo bien que se sentiría ir cayendo hacia el pasto y terminar siendo solo un recuerdo desvaneciéndose de la mente de mis amigos e Itachi… luego llegó una pelirrosa de ojos tristes que me hizo reír por primera vez en un tiempo, y me alegró haberle tenido tanto miedo a la muerte–

–¡Ay, Sasuke!–

Hizo un puchero que le pareció tierno, y pensó que lloraba porque el discurso la había conmovido hasta que lo apretó con mucha fuerza y lloró aun mas

–No me gusta que llores, ¿Qué pasa?–

–Tayuya me llamó en la tarde, y prácticamente me juró que tu me dejarías por ella… e insinuó que no me querías porque era una niña, y nunca te iba a poder dar lo que ella te dio…–

Dijo mientras hipaba, ahora recargada en su hombro. Él apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se volvieron aun mas pálidos y pensó en buscar el teléfono de su ex novia para dejarle en claro un par de cosas, pero luego desistió de la idea, ya que no quería darle importancia a alguien que ya no la tenía.

La acomodo aun sobre sus piernas de forma que pudiera verlo a los ojos, y concentrarse solo en él. Jugó con un mechón rosa para ganar tiempo y buscar la forma de explicarle lo que sentía

–Eres como una niña. Eres inocente y tierna y a pesar de todo lo que has pasado tienes una forma tan positiva de ver el mundo que a mi también me alegras el día, pero también eres inteligente y hermosa y aunque no lo creas, me pareces la mujer mas sexy que he conocido. El que debería estar nervioso de que te encuentres algo mejor y te vayas soy yo, porque mejor que tu no he conocido, Sakura. Ya lo he dicho mas de una vez, pero te juro que esta vez lo siento de verdad: Te amo–

–Yo también te amo, Sasuke–

Se quedaron juntos un rato, preguntándose cómo eso podía lograr una mayor conexión que tener sexo. Físicamente los separaban por lo menos cuatro capas de tela, pero se sentían una sola persona.

Luego Sakura comenzó a estornudar y decidió entrar para que Sasuke no la viera con la nariz roja y tapada.

Regresaron adentro a platicar con Itachi algunas horas mas hasta que los parpados de la pelirrosa luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, y Sasuke decidió que era tiempo de llevársela

–Me dio gusto conocerte– Dijo Itachi en la puerta –Deberían venir de nuevo mientras estoy aquí, Sasuke casi nunca me visita–

–Yo me encargo de convencerlo–

Se despidieron y una vez que atravesaron el portón Sakura inclinó su asiento hacia atrás y cerró los ojos mientras el sueño se apoderaba poco a poco de ella

–Gracias por acompañarme,– Escuchó la voz de su novio lejana –Le caíste bien a Itachi, es la primera vez que lo veo feliz de recibir visitas–

Sonrió al imaginarse a Mikoto tratándola como si fuera su hija, y aunque solo pudo imaginar a una mujer de ojos y cabello negros y facciones indefinidas, era mucho mejor figura materna que la que le dio la vida.

–A mi me encantó visitarlo. Me hubiera gustado conocer a toda la familia–

–Estaría dispuesto a reconciliarme con Fugaku solo para hablarle de ti–

Fue lo ultimo que escuchó antes de perder la conciencia y entrar en un sueño profundo.


End file.
